


The Quiet Kid

by WaterPony256



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Light Angst, Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Kris is bullied and reflects on how their life is currently. They go to Susie to help them feel better.





	The Quiet Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, another 2 month period of writing absolutely nothing. I guess I know what it feels like to have high school kick my ass.
> 
> Anyway, I've been wanting to write more Deltarune stuff ever since my last fic and I felt like writing something deep with Kris.

They walked home from school emotionally hurt again. It wasn't like this hasn't happened before, right? But still, why does it hurt much more this time? This had to be worse than what Susie did to them before they were friends. 

Kris thought these things as they walked home.

Their entrance into the home was quiet, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't listen good enough. Kris didn't like entering their home too loudly compared to how they did when they were smaller. They didn't want to bother their mother, Toriel, who must be focused on something. Even though she has told them that they should at least make their presence known when they enter the house, Kris just doesn't feel comfortable interrupting Toriel if she's doing something.

As they enter, the all too familiar smell of a rewarding pie Toriel must have made is smelled. Kris walks to the kitchen to confirm that scent. The pie is too hot, however. They'll have to wait for it to cool. They head to their room instead of remaining in the kitchen.

Kris comes into their room and flops down onto their own bed and looks over at the bed their brother Asriel slept on before leaving. It only feels like yesterday that Kris was giving their final goodbye to Asriel on the day he left for college. They shift into a sitting position on their bed and start staring at a blank wall in front of them. This is what they tend to do whenever they go into deep thought.

As they do occasionally, Kris reflects on their current life. They think about how their silence gets them bullied sometimes. This was the case today at school when some monsters teased them when they wouldn't talk back to them. They started insulting Kris, telling them that they shouldn't even be in the monster world with everyone. Kris was depressed about this because if they weren't here, they wouldn't have their loving mother and family. If they had been somewhere else, they probably would have a messed up family ,and they would probably not like Kris for not talking.

Before they knew it, their thoughts delved deeper into hateful things about themselves. As usual, Asriel came up, reminding them of how much they have been overshadowed by him to the point to where some don't acknowledge Kris's presence with him. They also know that compared to him, Kris isn't the better child either when it comes to school or grades. While Asriel is off at college, Kris wonders if they'll even get out of this year with any A's - or B's for that matter. It's always Asriel, Asriel, Asriel. Nothing about Kris.

Sometimes, Kris doesn't even get why they exist or how they even contribute to society at all.

Even after their journey into the dark world, they feel empty inside after they have to leave, knowing something like that will probably never happen again.

Kris starts feeling depressed and really bad about themselves after so much thinking about these things. They dont want to bother Toriel with it, seeing that she would try to just avoid the topic altogether.They know who they want to go to for it. They walk out of their room and make their way down the stairs, saying goodbye to their mother, and starting out the door. They walk the town, searching for the person they intend to talk about this to.

Then, they see her. Susie, who is hanging out in the edge of a forest up ahead.

They go to her, scaring her a little in the process because of how silent their approach was. She makes room for them to sit down by her underneath a tree. At first, Kris is reluctant to tell Susie about their thoughts, but they know that she is willing to hear them out. For some reason, the sound of Kris's own voice is strange to them due to how so little they use it. 

They explain how they have been feeling, what they were thinking, and what the bullies said to them today. At the part with the bullies, Susie assures Kris that she will personally take care of them. After spilling this all out to Susie, they suddenly start to feel self-conscious, afraid that Susie will judge them. Instead, she puts her arm around their shoulder and tries to tell them some light-hearted things to try to cheer them up. Ever since their journey, Susie has seemed to care more for Kris and seems to relate to them.

When it starts to get dark, Kris and Susie part ways and walk back home. Kris arrives back and is greeted with Toriel. She mentions how they must have forgotten about her pie and didn't eat any of it. When they go into the kitchen, they notice that she has already laid a slice out for them on the table. After they sit down, biting into Toriel's pie makes Kris feel much better. Toriel comes up to them and says that she could tell they were having a bad day and reassured them of how much they mean to her, despite what other people or they think.

When Kris goes to bed that night, they are comforted by those words and the assurance of Susie. These things help Kris to realize that people actually love them and that they are valued in this world.

This helps them fall asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I pick up the pace with how often I write and can write more.


End file.
